


Bifurcación

by lucartrevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Colt es un amor, Drama, F/M, Fanfic en español, Herejia, Hurt/Comfort, Marley cruel, Nadie es lo que aparenta, Pokkopiku, Porco es un egoista, Porque no domino el english, SnK Positivity Week 2019, Y pieck no lo entiende, basado en la SNKpositivityweek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucartrevi/pseuds/lucartrevi
Summary: La debilidad del guerrero. Todavía le cuesta admitir que a veces no tiene motivos para sentirse humano. ¿De verdad que no entienden quién es el verdadero enemigo?
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. De la razón por la cual todo comenzó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «¿Es que después de todos estos años no lo tiene claro?»

**De la razón por la cual todo comenzó**

Había llegado a la conclusión que era más débil de lo que pensaba

Para él no existían medias tintas, era todo o nada. Su filosofía de vida podía ser complicada. Cuando él y Marcel decidieron ser guerreros de aquella, a quienes ellos consideraban como su patria, sabían que podía ser arriesgado, pero igualmente tenían la firme idea, de que si no lo intentaban, podían arrepentirse el resto de sus (posiblemente) miserables vidas. Sus padres lo terminaron por convencer.

—Si ambos lo logran. Sólo imagínate eso, cariño. Mis dos muchachos guerreros de Marley —su madre estaba visualizando tal escenario con una mano en la mejilla. 

—Sería perfecto —contesta el hombre dejando de lado el periódico para observar a los mellizos. Porco lo miró con seriedad, mientras Marcel fingió una sonrisa, visiblemente nervioso—. Quiero que sepan que ya son mi orgullo. No tienen que demostrarle nada a nadie. Sin embargo, también sé que son lo suficientemente buenos para una vida modesta. Son mis hijos, después de todo.

_«_ _Nunca dejen_ _de soñar, de ambicionar» Se_ repetía las palabras de su padre cada noche antes de irse a dormir, incluso después de lo de Marcel nunca dejó de creer que vivir una vida sin traer honor sería mejor, menos dolorosa tal vez. En el pasado realizó actos que lo han dejado con horribles pesadillas.

Le había recordado, que aunque ya no lo pareciera, era un humano. Un humano que ha pecado, ha intentado redimirse leyendo versículos, aliviando su pena. Con Marcel, sin duda, lo hubiera tenido más sencillo; le hubiera mostrado el camino. 

El verdadero camino es pensar en el prójimo había leído en un libro de tapa gruesa, bastante pesado para ser considerado útil. Reflexionó sobre esto varias semanas aún inseguro.

En una de esa noches, en las que prefiere quedarse en casa con su familia. Aquella que lo crió para ser un buen erdiano. Lo peor es que no podía hacerlo, debía quedarse en el cuartel junto con sus compañeros. Avanzando despacio hacia el desértico pasillo, se encontró con luz debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca.

_«_ _Zeke, no, a él no le gustaba estar de noche por ahí» El_ líder argumentaba que podrían afectar, si cabe, a su visión de por sí ya mermada. 

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. No quería despertar a todos por el ruido. 

Lo primero que distinguió fue su largo cabello negro, su piel pálida sobresalía con la luz amarilla superficial. 

—Oh, has sido tú. Veo que has pasado días sin poder pegar ojo.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —caminó alrededor del edificio, éste estaba desordenado, suponía que aquello estaba relacionado con la visita de su compañera.

—Me has atrapado. Hay algo que no puedo sacar de la cabeza.

—Vamos, suéltalo —la incitó, acercándose a ella. La chica estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente. Porco se dio cuenta que está buscando algo del libro que tenía abierto—. Ambos podemos charlar hasta que nos venza el sueño

—Es.. complicado. Verás, leí este libro. Un libro que, ¿cómo explicarlo? Me ha abierto los ojos. No sólo es éste, hay otros. No estoy segura quién los trajo, tal vez es un hereje. 

—Pieck, todo es más fácil si me explicas resumiéndolo –admitía que ver a la morena en tal estado de confusión podía más con él.

—En pocas palabras habla de Erdia, de su origen. No has considerado que tal vez y sólo tal vez ¿la historia esté distorsionada? 

—Es obvio que habrá cosas que nunca nos contarán. No a nosotros, simples erdianos —concedió él, cruzando los brazos. 

—De verdad quisiera saber más —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerrando el libro—.Tú no has podido dormir bien recordando todas las batallas que has tenido, ¿verdad?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. 

—Aquella isla. Me pregunto si será de verdad lo que nos contado. Son erdianos —prosiguió ella. Él conocía bien ese tono, se estaba ablandando. _«_ _¿Es que después de todos estos años no lo tiene claro?»_

—Erdianos que nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. Si a alguien le tendré rencor siempre, es precisamente a ellos. 

—No conocemos toda la historia, Porco. Es como tú mismo has dicho.

—¡¿A qué vas con todo esto?! Acaso has tenido un día de clarividencia. Son demonios sólo por haber empezado este ciclo de muerte. Si ellos no hubieran.. 

—Tienes razón. Si dentro de los muros son los enemigos de Marley, también serán los nuestros. No me malentiendas, sigo pensando que las cosas no ocurrieron como ellos dicen, pero es imposible conocer la otra versión.

—Pieck, hay que honrar a los erdianos con valores que se quedaron —su voz es queda aunque cargada de determinación. No necesita del lado explorador de ella—. Ellos fueron fuertes y valerosos. ¡Me importa un carajo quien sea el enemigo de Marley! Se pueden ir a la mierda todos. Es por los que fueron y por los que están, y por los que estarán que peleo. Si no hay honor en eso, entonces no sé qué será. 

Su monólogo ha dejado a la chica boca abierta, cuando recupera la compostura sonríe de lado. 

—Creo que eso es lo que te hace ser un guerrero. 

—Sí, bueno —intentó restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros, no pareció funcionar porque la sonrisa de Pieck se ensanchó—.Te recomiendo irte y acomodar esto. A veces llegan algunos funcionarios para inspeccionar que todo esté en orden. 

Se ofreció a ayudarle recogiendo los libros en sus respectivas estanterías. Su lenguaje corporal, antes seguro ahora flaqueaba. _«_ _Por helios, he hablado mas de lo que debería. Ella está en igualdad de condiciones, ha leído libros herejes»_ _, se tranquilizó_

—Oye, Pocko

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así. ¿Ahora qué? —la ve con el rabillo del ojo, fingiéndose indiferente. 

—He pensado que tal si sorprendemos a todos con un desayuno.

Está a punto de contestarle que no es una buena idea cuando gira su cabeza en dirección a su pequeña acompañante. Tiene los ojos más brillosos que jamás ha visto, su pelo despeinado está inusualmente acicalado. Él sólo consigue decir:

—De acuerdo. Yo te diré qué platillo podemos hacer.

Y ella sonríe. Y por un instante Porco lo tiene claro. 

Tal vez puede permitirse ser débil, siempre y cuando pueda demostrar su valor protegiendo a aquellos a los que ama. 

_Ser el mejor hombre_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo han podido ver en la descripción este fic lo hice pensando en un personaje que me inspire o que al principio me desagradaba, y ahora considero de mis favoritos. Todo esto para participar en la SNK positivity week 2019.  
> Se ha llevado las palmas Porco. Ya va siendo hora que se reconozca un poco más a los guerreros de Marley, en especial a Porco y Pieck, mis favoritos, en serio.


	2. Promesa hecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabe cómo verla. Si como a una hermana o una amiga o quizás como algo más, y eso no había sido relevante... hasta ahora.

**Promesa hecha**

“ _\- Dio su palabra._

_\- Dar tu maldita palabra no es lo que importa, lo que importa es a quien se la des.”_

_The Wild Bunch (1969)_

  
  
  
—Pensaba muchas cosas.. al final del día la misión resultó un éxito. Ya ves, estoy aquí, después de todo.

—No podría esperar menos de ti —Quiere tranquilizarla y sonreír aliviado, pero sólo logra una mueca bastante extraña 

—Es bueno que estén orgullosos —comenta, cansada. Comienza a acariciar la gruesa tela del colchón, casi acariciándola–. Zeke y tú. Y bueno, todos en realidad. Aunque admito que me costó más de lo normal. ¿Quizás acaso eso significa que estoy desgastándome?

—No, no digas eso. Falta tiempo, lo sabes. Lo importante es que estamos cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo —pretende darle ánimos. La mención de Zeke no le causa ningún gusto, no podía entender la relación de aquellos dos. 

Están en la habitación de él, en situaciones normales la hubiera corrido de ahí. Esta no lo era, por lo tanto, cuando la chica entró con aire cansado, no pudo hacer más que interrogarle sobre lo había pasado esos dos meses en batalla. 

—Nuestro objetivo —remarca la palabra con interés, incluso Porko cree que abre los ojos, reflexiva—. Creí que odiabas al ejército de Marley.

—Si odiara al ejército de Marly jamás habría entrado aquí 

Es un caballero, a pesar de su egocentrismo, y no cree necesario recordarle que ella sugirió hace meses una posible herejía. A ella no. Se ha convencido que la relación que lo mantiene cuerdo dentro de todos esos años (además, por supuesto de Marcel y su esperanza rota de verlo) es la relación que tiene con Pieck. Si le preguntaran cómo la ve, como una hermana, una amiga, o algo más. Se quedaría sin nada que decir. Simplemente era ella. Sólo es Pieck para mí, diría probablemente.

—Tienes razón. No me hagas caso, estoy desvariando —Es una chica lista, probablemente pretenderá que no dijo aquello. 

—Deberías cuidarte. Apenas llegaste ayer y no has comido mucho 

—He comido, tal vez no me has visto hacerlo. 

—Estoy seguro que te he visto, y no, no has comido mucho –Está decidido de convencer a la otra de tomar bocado. 

Ningún bien haría si se descuidaba. Puede que quizás sea cierto, al ser un titán cambiante el hambre no la matará ni la enfermará. Pero es mejor si está en condiciones óptimas, algo más relacionado al deseo de verla feliz, protegerla.

Ella lo voltea a ver. Ha estado anotando una especie de diario donde escribe si puede recordar algo de las batallas que ha librado. Las memorias de un guerrero. Nunca creyó que escribir fuera terapéutico, pero tras una recomendación de Magath y un escueto regaño “ _Debes de dejar de beber tanto"_ ha empezado a hacerlo, no con demasiada frecuencia como le gustaría. Pero ha empezado y eso al menos vale. Nota la mirada de Pieck y sólo gira la cabeza para ver por qué tanta atención. 

—Qué —le increpa, incómodo.

—Definitivamente eres como esas —La chica se había incorporado levemente con su mano. Está tratando de recordar una palabra acariciando su mentón con la mano libre que le queda.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando 

—Eres como esas esculturas de la antigüedad. Lo que quiero decir, es que eres atractivo

De acuerdo. Ahora sí estaba sin palabras, se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Debió haberse ido cuando vio llegar a la morena. Por suerte para él, alguien más tocó la puerta.

—Vengo a decirles las buenas nuevas –Era Zeke. Porko agradeció que los hubiera interrumpido saludándolo con una asentimiento de cabeza.

—No me digas que..

—Nuestra presencia es requerida 

—Otra misión –intuye Pieck. Hasta ese instante Zeke no se había percatado de ella, los colores se le subieron a la cara. Porko contuvo su risa burlona, _«_ _Estúpido, pervertido. Espero que no haya pensado que ella y yo..»_

—No, está vez parece algo más civil. Ya saben un evento que organizan los burgueses marleanos. 

—Por qué querrían invitarnos a algún sitio.

—Es lo mismo que me he preguntado esta mañana cuando me dijeron. Seguramente quieren restregar su poder ante el ejército. Ya saben cómo son de presumidos. 

—No se puede hacer nada —suspira de cansancio la chica. Lo que menos quería era estar es una estúpida reunión, quería estar en la cama de Porko. No comprendía su fascinación por ésta, había algo en el olor de esa cama.. 

—¿Cuándo será? —pregunta Porko, pues hace rato que el rubio se había quedado callado. 

—Lo siento, qué distraído que ando. Será mañana, me han dicho que el atuendo será formal. En nuestro caso no tan refinado. Cosas de marleanos. 

Al fin Zeke se despide de ellos. Y le sugiere muy a su manera a Pieck que coma algo “¿Qué quieres? ¿morirte de hambre? No creo que deba recordarte la importancia de tu salud” La otra sólo se encoge de hombros y le dice: “No te preocupes, ya comí” él, resignado, decide salir de ahí. 

Ella se ha levantado de la cama y ahora anda con dificultad por todo el cuarto. Porko hace rato que terminó de escribir y está sentado en su cama. No hay mucho que decir, los silencios entre ellos nunca han sido incómodos. O casi nunca lo son, a excepción de que Pieck le saqué un tema de conversación como el anterior. Se pregunta si eso significa que Pieck es un persona importante para él. 

—Eh, Pocko —No de nuevo, ese estúpido sobrenombre. A pesar de su molestia dirige la vista hacia ella—. ¿Cómo me vería con vestido? 

  
  
  


* * *

Zeke ha tenido una racha ganadora en el póquer. Colt, el joven que quiere ganarse un puesto como guerrero, ahora se haya arrepentido de haberlo invitado a jugar con él y otros soldados. El ánimo se ha suavizado gracias al alcohol vertido durante toda la partida. El bar, que normalmente no está tan frecuentado, se halla lleno. 

Nunca ha pensado que ser guerrero es un orgullo, es muy al contrario una carga que hastía hasta el más fuerte. Sin embargo, no serlo implicaría ser un simple erdiano, y nadie quiere ser un simple erdiano. Por eso todo aquel que quiera cambiar su destino original esforzándose para ser un guerrero, tiene un lugar de admiración para él. Colt, no es una excepción. 

—Qué honor —dice soñador el chiquillo, gracias a las bebidas su mejillas han adquirido un tono rojizo 

—Sí, la verdad es que últimamente han pasado cosas buenas —Han terminado de jugar al ver que no podrían hacer nada contra Zeke, e, invariablemente la conversación ha fluido hacia otros derroteros. La suya con Colt ha parado en la invitación que les hicieron a los guerreros. Zeke no sabe si es una gala a beneficio o un toma de protesta. Igual no le importa averiguarlo. 

—Supongo que esa es su recompensa por haberse esforzado todos estos años

—Se podría decir, sí. —No quiere decir nada más. Recordó que había otra gente charlando en la misma mesa. Decir que odiaba esos eventos era como decir que odiaba a Marley. 

—Si tan sólo pudiera ver lo que es estar rodeado de riqueza —los ojos le centellearon de la emoción contenida. Se podría decir que ambicionaba con ser alguien, la boca se le seca a Zeke, el regusto del alcohol aumenta su incomodidad. No había nada bueno en ser seducido por cosas materiales. 

—No pensé que fueras del tipo que se deja deslumbrar por esas cosas. Te diré una cosa, ven con nosotros. Después de todo no creo que se den cuenta si viene uno más —mira su uniforme, está sucio. Y no cree necesario mencionarlo, pero de igual manera le dice—. Eso sí, tendrías que ponerte mas decente que estos viejos trapos que te pones. 

—Oh, no. Yo no…

—Vamos, sé que quieres. Cualquier problema, la responsabilidad caerá en mi. —el semblante de Colt cambia, si alguien tan influyente y responsable como Zeke se ofrecía. Entonces no habría nada que temer, ¿verdad?

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! Es usted un gran hombre —Sus palabras llenas de una emotividad sin sentido llaman la atención de más de uno. 

—Tranquilo, Grice —le retira su tarro de cerveza—. Ya has bebido mucho. Tranquilo 

* * *

La noche lo vigila mientras lee en su habitación. Hace rato que su objetivo era determinado por aquel hombre que lo procuró como a ningún otro. El único que podría considerar como familia. No sabe muy bien cómo lo va lograr. Su plan según lo que sabe es arriesgado, pero pondrá fin al sufrimiento de la gente. Al menos eso le debe a su pueblo. Con esa satisfacción, de saberse el único que puede hacerlo, sigue leyendo.

* * *

  
Hay pocas cosas que le producen asco a Porko. Según él es un hombre muy prudente y respetuoso. Claro, solamente en la medida que un guerrero lo puede ser. Y todavía cree que se puede engañar a sí mismo, diciendo que no, que no ha matado porque es una orden. _«_ _Lo hago por mi gente»_ _,_ se repite como una mantra.

¿Que le gusta beber? Cierto. Empezó a beber desde los 14 y no cree parar nunca.

¿Que le gusta parrandear con los soldados? Por supuesto. Cada que tiene oportunidad y que Magath no está al pendiente de ellos. 

¿Que le gusta el sexo, especialmente si no hay nada de por medio? No tanto como le gustaría, a veces sí se ha planteado esa idea.

 _«_ ¿Que seria de mi con un niño, con una familia? _»_ Si no hubiera sido guerrero, probablemente se hubiera conformado con ser padre a los 20. 

Lo que le provoca asco es la gente que no se ha planteado otra cosa que reproducirse, comer y dormir.

Otra cosa que lo asquea es Marley. No el país, sino los ciudadanos que son superficiales, frívolos. Pensando en lo menos importante de lo menos importante. Son crueles con las mujeres y los niños, y tal vez esto suene hipócrita porque, bueno, él ha matado, pero mierda todo aquello ha sido por el bien de los suyos. Supuestamente están en una sociedad avanzada, pero los ciudadanos no se han desarrollado lo suficiente mentalmente. Ninguno, ni siquiera él. A excepción de alguien que le viene a la mente...

* * *

Se despertó tras una pesadilla. 

Un recuerdo borroso de una infancia que, hasta hace unos años, creía dura pero justa. No está seguro si pasó en realidad. Podría comprobarlo. Le preguntaría a su madre cuando la vea. 

Cierra los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

No. Las imágenes quedaron a fuego en su mente. Una mujer siendo quemada viva. Los gritos ensordecedores que se fueron apagando conforme su vida lo hacía. ¿El motivo? Tener sexo fuera del matrimonio. La pobre mujer ardía suplicando benevolencia. No hubo nadie que la ayudara, muy al contrario, le dirigían mirada de desprecio. Como si fuera el peor de los crímenes. 

—¡Mierda! No puedo estar así —Primero era la búsqueda de su religión. Algo en que apoyarse en los días donde la conciencia le picaba. La pérdida de Marcel y ahora esto. Porko no puede dormir. No lo ha hecho bien durante años, y no cree que su situación vaya a cambiar. 

Va hasta la cocina. Quiere tomar un descanso allá, y esperar al amanecer. Sigue con la respiración agitada por la pesadilla. Las imágenes que no sabe donde las vio, ahora está seguro que no aparecieron ahí al azar. 

Justo antes de dar vuelta hacia el comedor, la ve. _«_ _Por qué siempre me la tengo que topar en mis momentos más rastreros»_

—Pokko ¿Qué te pasa? —Hay genuina preocupación en sus facciones. Se acerca hacia él. 

—Pieck. Pieck —incapaz de decir algo más, la abraza. La otra se deja hacer y, tras una breve duda, le corresponde. Parecería que el corazón de él está desbocado. No hay que ser un genio para saber que está agitado. La diferencia de alturas es notoria, y a Pieck se le dificulta verlo a la cara. La cabeza de él está en trance, intenta recuperar su postura, sin éxito. 

—Tranquilo —Si fuera un poco más alta podría acariciar su pelo, se limita a acariciar su espalda. Apenas dedica sus dedos índice y medio a ello—. Sea lo que sea ya no está.

Él rompe el abrazo y la ve angustiado. 

—Pase lo que pase... No se lo debes mencionar a nadie —Su semblante está incontrolable, parece a punto de llorar. Es la desesperación andante el pobre. 

—De qué hablas —Se hace la ignorante. Porko está seguro que sabe perfectamente de lo que habla. 

—No te hagas la tonta —La sacude por lo hombros—. Tu herejía, los libros que has leído ¡Crees que no he notado que sigues estando de acuerdo con esas estupideces!

—Yo.. 

—Promételo, Pieck. Es lo único que necesito que hagas. No quiero que te pase lo que a esa mujer..

— Lo prometo —no dice nada más, las palabras sobran cuando se está sin aliento. De todas maneras ella no cree necesario explicar nada, es Porko con quien está. Sabe que no la juzgará. 

Pieck ha pasado toda su vida creando estrategias, viendo todo con suma atención y cuidado. Ha estado segura de su capacidad para tomar elecciones, pero ahora no está segura de nada. _«_ _Por qué Porko, por qué eres el único que sabe.Por qué me interesa que lo que opines de mí»_

Ahora él tiene otra consigna en su lista. Una nueva y dolorosa, quizás la menos probable que pueda lograr. Y sin embargo, no se le antoja pesada como las otras.

Debe protegerla, a pesar de ella misma. 


	3. Verdaderas intenciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mentiras están en todas partes. Algunos se esfuerzan por esconderlas; otros se esfuerzan en descubrirlas.

**Verdaderas intenciones**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz que recibía la, extrañamente, iluminada habitación. No supo qué pasó entre el lapso del abrazo con Pieck y este momento. Tiene la vaga sensación, que sea lo que haya pasado no puede ser peor que mostrarse débil ante ella. Le escuece el orgullo flaquear, los Galliard no lloran, menos delante de una chica. Al menos no lo despertaron las terribles pesadillas. 

Lo segundo de lo que se percató fue el delicado olor a vainilla. Apenas una notas, las suficientes para que su nariz la percibiera. La cortina siendo desplazada lo aturde. 

—Por lo que veo sigues cansado. Una pena que te tenga que prescindir de ti —Está jugando con él, bromeando como acostumbra a hacer. Porco no tiene tiempo de sentirse apenado por interrumpir su intimidad.

La chica no tuvo pudor y, valiéndose de su escasa energía la noche anterior, se dispuso a cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo. Blusas de tirantes como pijama. 

—Por qué estoy aquí —susurra. _«_ _Sonará pervertido si la veo con atención»_ , duda. 

—Creí que era mejor que estuvieras aquí. Te veías fatal, no creo que hayas querido que Zeke te viera de esa manera —Lo mira a través del espejo.

Decide preguntar algo que requiera que la atención de la chica se fuera de su figura. De pronto la idea que lo asalta se le antoja nauseabunda, y aún así lo pregunta de todas formas.

—¿Ya llegó Reiner? — La chica está observando en el espejo lo que cree es un punto fijo, la mirada es un esbozo de tristeza. 

—Desde hace horas. Está como siempre, la verdad es que siempre he creído que si Annie y Berthold lo hubieran logrado estuvieran igual de ...

—¿Trastornados? ¿Locos? —No es necesario mencionar que Reiner para él nunca ha sido normal. _«_ _Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Ha tenido suerte el muy idiota, y miralo. Es el único que ha salido vivo»_

—Da igual. Reiner es el menor de mis problemas. Tú por otra parte. Qué fue lo que pasó.

—Eso mismo quiero saber. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —Una de las pocas cosas que causa fricción entre ellos, desde que se conocen, es precisamente que ninguno puede discutir contra algo sin ponerse serio.

En opinión de Pieck es él que se toma todo muy enserio “ _Yo sólo te dejo hablar. A veces lo único que queremos es que alguien nos escuche"_ lo dice sonriendo.“ _Cállate, déjame terminar mi punto”,_ él sabe que esa sonrisa sólo demuestra superioridad y en realidad está más enfocado en quitársela. 

—¿Cómo supiste que seguía leyendo los libros herejes?

—Es bastante obvio. Los dos meses en batalla no han hecho ningún cambio en ti. Si te soy sincero, me preocupas. Mucho. No sé si siempre has pensado así —Pasa muy seguido subestimándolo. De acuerdo, puede que no tenga las capacidades detectivescas que ella, pero no es ningún idiota. 

—Empezó desde los 11 años. Odio a Marley desde antes, eso es más que seguro —se ríe cómo recordando una vieja anécdota, como si estuviera compartiendo una vieja broma.

—Pero —Su semblante cambia. Ahora está ensimismada, ni siquiera parpadea cuando lo dice—, lo he visto el odio con el que nos tratan. Los asquea siquiera vernos. Te preguntarás ¿por qué entonces soy guerrera? Para descubrir el verdadero origen

—¿El verdadero origen? —pregunta incrédulo 

—Porco, Porco —Cuando eran pequeños solía llamarle de esa forma cargada de efecto. Ahora lo dice rasgando cada palabra con frialdad.

—Creí que era bastante obvio para todos que la historia está manipulada. La de nosotros, los erdianos. 

—Pieck —No se le ocurre nada. Su corazón de nuevo está acelerado. La habitación parece haber bajado hasta 6 grados porque incluso puede sentir la piel helada.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Te he prometido no meterme en problemas. Lo siento. Haré lo que pueda para ser una buena guerrera, una mejor erdiana —se ha acercado hasta él con paso lento. Parece eterno el camino que traza hasta llegar donde está él

—Yo no...entiendo. Por qué decirme esto —ella se le acercado lo suficiente para que él pueda distinguir su iris. Él la reta frunciendo la mirada. Están cerca, cada uno esperando que el otro selle el contacto o se aleje ya. 

Se aleja ella. Y parece lo más razonable. _«_ _Siempre llegando a la mejor solución como siempre, Pieck» Quién_ sabe qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

—No hay una razón. Te has preocupado por mi y te he compartido algo de mí. Espero que seas prudente al hablar. 

  
  


* * *

Si algo hay que destacar de Marley, el gran país militar, es que siempre hay algo que hacer. Existe, por ejemplo, los mercaditos donde la gente intercambia los objetos más inverosímiles. Zeke una vez vio a alguien intentando cambiar algo parecido a un hueso humano, según el dueño pertenecía a un caballo y daba a todo aquel que lo poseyera suerte. Juraría que de no ser marleyano al pobre lo hubieran convertido en titán sin pestañear. 

Alejándose del centro están los barrios más insalubres, por supuesto, habitados por erdianos. La primera vez que tuvo conciencia de la desigualdad que reinaba era precisamente cuando pasó por allí, ya era un joven. Antes sabía por las historias de sus padres que la crueldad era latente, una herida lacerante por un pecado cometido en donde ninguna de las partes parece recordar nada, a excepción de la historia oficial de Marley repetida hasta la saciedad. 

De todas maneras, entre esos barrios inmundos hay un local muy especial. Ha tenido suerte cuando lo encontró hace años. La campanilla que está colocada estratégicamente para que anuncie la llegada de un cliente suena con suavidad. Siempre le ha gustado la privacidad que tiene el lugar. 

Por supuesto que hay bastantes librerías y bibliotecas en todo la nación, pero la mayoría no tiene gran cosa que propaganda militar y manuales sobre cómo servir a tu nación;otras son espiadas por soldados para que todo esté “en orden”. Y la mayor razón de todas. Aquí ha encontrado libros, libros cuya procedencia desconoce; pero que está seguro, no deben ser de Marley. Están prohibidos, y aun así esa pequeña biblioteca, tal vez ignorante, los tiene a su recaudo. 

Hay uno que es su favorito, contiene ilustraciones de lo que se conoce como la historia del reinado Fritz. La primera vez que vio aquello contuvo el asco ante un pintura rústica de tres niñas comiendo lo que parece el cuerpo de una mujer, un ser humano. Lo que llamó su atención fue que al fondo de las pequeñas se distingue un rey. 

El rey Fritz, el que empezó todo. Tal vez. 

De nuevo nadie sabe con certeza qué pasó. Quién empezó la cadena de odio y destrucción. 

Lo está buscando está seguro de haberlo ocultado bien entre una serie de poemas de un tal Diavirno. Se inquieta porque no está. Intenta buscar en el peldaño de abajo, por si la memoria lo traicionó y lo hubiera acomodado en otro lado.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está un libro con portada negra y letras doradas? —El encargado lo ve por sobre las gafas, confundido.

—Es así de grande —aclara gesticulando con las manos. De pronto el encargado asiente, acordándose de algo

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Alguien lo ha pedido prestado. Con algo de suerte lo regresa en una semana 

—Ya veo —intentando no parecer agitado, mira hacia el suelo—. ¿Recuerda quien se lo llevó?

—Un jovencito. Rubio, ¿o castaño? La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien, eso fue hace dos días —parece notar el desánimo de Zeke porque continúa—. Oh, pero no se ponga así. Tenemos muchos libros de esos. Todos muy interesantes, claro que sí.

Zeke sabe. Claro que lo sabe, pero ese era especial además tenían planeado ..

Ahora no importaba

Cuando llega justo para el desayuno a la base militar, el ambiente está tenso. Hay una sensación pesada que rodea el sitio, el aire se le antoja escaso. Están todos en la mesa. Pieck está mirando a Porco y a Reiner alternativamente, con tanta escepticismo, que pareciera que a los dos chicos le han salido dos cabeza del cuello. 

—Diría que buenos días pero al parecer alguien ya se levantó de mal humor —Es su manera torpe de romper la tensión que se avista. 

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —pregunta Pieck intentando distraer a Zeke. 

—Pregúntale a Reiner lo que pasa —dice Porco. Ha dejado su plato a medio comer y ahora está cruzando los brazos con aspecto indiferente. 

Esto desconcierta a Zeke. Es obvia la enemistad entre los dos guerreros y, aun así, no es común verlos enfurruñados como dos gatos. Se acerca hacia la radio que tienen. Asomándose en la parte trasera ve que un pedazo desprendido. _«_ _Cómo se esperaba de Pieck, apagó esta mierda porque no conviene una discusión entre los guerreros»_

—Es sólo que se me hace incongruente. Todo esta cuestión de la fiesta. ¿Realmente es algo bueno? Creí que lo único que querían, que queríamos era gobernar a las demás naciones. ¿Ahora hay que fingir que podemos convivir con ellas? 

Porco niega con la cabeza y lo mira con desagrado. _«_ _Por qué tenías que sobrevivir tú. Cualquiera haría lo que se le ordena. Qué carajos te pasa»_

—No hay otra opción. Lo sabes y lo sabemos. Entiendo hacia donde vas con tu punto. Sin embargo —explica Zeke y aquí voltea hacia ambos lados para después fijar la mirada en él, susurrando—, hay que hacerlo. Qué extraño que tú, especialmente tú no lo entiendas. Esta gente ha estado para nosotros. Demuestra tu lealtad hacia ellos

Es un hipócrita de mierda. Un mentiroso con motivos puramente egoístas, aun así es increíble la certeza que tiene para convencer a los demás que está en su bando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que he estado pensando. Tal vez sea algo estúpido pero lo han oído, ¿no? —Todos lo miran con duda. Porco suelta un suspiro, intentando contenerse de insultarlo.

—No importa. Cuando me reuní con mi familia este tiempo vi que estaban cazando a la gente cuyo interés es la religión 

—Marley es laico y no ve con buenos ojos las doctrinas religiosas, ya lo sabíamos —dice Pieck. Ante el comentario Zeke asiente con la cabeza concienzudamente, como si fueran innegables aquellas palabras. 

—No es eso —se apresura explicar—. Ahora van tras la gente inteligente. Inteligente que busca contrariar las ideas de Marley. Me enteré por casualidad y ahora siento que irán detrás de los nuestros.

—¿Por qué irían detrás de los nuestros? —pregunta Porco. De pronto se siente un estúpido por ser el único que no comprende. 

—Porque temen que nosotros tengamos acceso al conocimiento de adentro de las murallas..y se lo pasemos a ellos —explica Zeke rascándose la barbilla.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma —Es finalmente Porco quien rompe el silencio—. Reiner, deja ver si entendí. ¿Crees que ellos creen que sabemos algo de los demonios? ¿Qué podríamos saber de ellos? Es lo más estúpido que he..

—Tiene sentido —Porco confuso mira a Zeke. El otro ha empezado a recorrer el largo de la mesa. 

—No es descabellado. Después de todo como ciudadanos honorables de Marley, podemos acceder a información que un simple erdiano no 

—Aun así involucrar a nuestras familias. Es un poco —suspira Pieck, desilusionada.. _«_ _Llegar para encontrar esto, vaya mierda»_ — ortodoxo. Estamos hablando de que, en caso de que sea verdad, pondremos a nuestras familias en riesgo. Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Porco. Nadie se arriesgaría así 

—Tienes razón. Qué estupidez. Me ha afectado el viaje. Estoy diciendo incoherencias, discúlpenme

—Seguramente esperan lo peor. A saber que moscas le ha picado —mira hacia la ventana, donde queda el resto del cuartel. La zona de entrenamiento está sola, eso le recuerda algo más—. Recuerden estar listos. En tres horas más será el banquete

Fueron palabras mágicas pues el ambiente volvió a cobrar vida. Incluso el sol salió más brillante que los dos días anteriores. Pieck volvió a monitorear la grabadora para que el sonido se volviera a transmitir. Ya era bastante riesgoso lo que había hecho Porco ayer. Lo que ella dijo esta mañana estaba igual de injustificado. _«_ _Mierda, con que están investigando»_

  
  


* * *

  
Lo peor de ser mujer y estar en una situación como aquella. Zeke le había dicho que podría ir tal y cómo estaba, pero ¿cuál era el punto de todo aquello si no podría variar en algo? Su aspecto por supuesto le daba igual siempre y cuando estuviera en el campo de batalla. Estaba cansada sí, pero no tanto para no esforzarse en lucir guapa. Unas de las muchas cosas que sacrificó fue precisamente ser más femenina. 

Ahora estaba entre lucir un vestido o lucir el mismo atuendo de siempre y cambiar sólo su peinado. Podría hacer las dos cosas, tenía tiempo todavía para ello. 

Faltaba media hora para partir rumbo al centro. El camino no era tan largo. Sin duda si partían media hora más tarde podrían llegar todavía bastante temprano; sin embargo, Zeke, su líder, a pesar de los indicios que demostraban su brillante mente —también era bastante torpe, por decirlo de alguna manera— era muy especial con la puntualidad. Debía de serlo, de no ser así jamás hubiera llegado hasta donde está.

* * *

Estaba a punto de salir de su oficina cuando la chica toca la puerta. Sabe que es ella, no está seguro cómo pero lo está. Quizás porque es la única que lo miró con un esbozo de sonrisa, una sonrisa compasiva cuando mencionaron aquello de los familiares.

—Líder —le dice a manera de saludo —. Antes cuando estábamos discutiendo sobre la hipótesis de Reiner..

No pudo evitar sonreír conmovido. Pieck era así, a pesar del dolor por el que había pasado era muy empática. Era inevitable para ella preocuparse, ser humana.

—He recordado lo de sus padres. Yo lo siento, creo que no fuimos prudentes al discutir eso. Fuimos insensibles y lo lamento.

—Descuida. No es culpa de nadie. Mis padres fueron unos traidores. Ellos estaban influenciados…

Lo importante es mantener en alto el nombre de los erdianos. 

La joven asiente, no muy convencida de las palabras de Zeke. Está claro que es leal a su patria. _«_ _Quién más hubiera hecho lo que él hizo»_ , no es bueno dudar de él. No porque ella sea así quiere decir que todos los suficientemente inteligentes sean herejes. Sacude la cabeza dejándose de ensoñaciones. Cuando abre la puerta para retirarse la voz del líder se hace una octava más baja. 

—Por cierto. Fue genial que hayas apagado el micrófono. Muchas gracias por eso.. —Claro que comprende. Los guerreros tienen más derechos que los demás, es una verdad innegable, aún así hay que andar en puntillas sí se quiere seguir siendo uno. No provocar ruido, opinar cuando te lo permiten, mostrarse un ejemplo para el resto de la población. 

A continuación aclara su voz _y ahora sí_ habla con normalidad, incluso cierta jovialidad:

—Te ves muy linda hoy. ¿Verás a alguien especial hoy? 

—No, sin embargo estoy abierta a la posibilidad —pronuncia alegre. El voto de confianza de Zeke la anima y la impulsa. Se siente bien a pesar de la clara amenaza que se cierne constantemente. Quizás ese sentimiento de plenitud es porque ha confiado en decir lo que lleva en su mente bullendo, que está claro que la asusta. **_Estaría loca sí no la asustara._ **

Hay algo más, si escarba un poco más en su conciencia —que la verdad sea dicha es bastante buena en ello. Su mente no puede evitar analizar todo, su don— podría llegar a la conclusión que es porque han pasado años en donde se ha sentido lejana a los demás, no rezagada no excluida; simplemente sabe que hay algo más. 

Todos mienten.

Incluso en su extraña manera de ver las cosas Porco miente. La curiosidad es fuerte para resistirse a averiguarlo. Y si al final —extrañamente — su hipótesis es incorrecta, no estaría decepcionada. Los Marleyanos han mentido y lavado el cerebro de aquellos débiles que aceptarían todo sin rechistar. Ella no, por desgracia su don es demasiado fuerte. 

_«Lo siento pero debo conocer todo. Mienten y nosotros lo aceptamos porque lo asumimos como quien asume que algún morirá e irá al cielo o al infierno. ¿Por qué asumirlo en lugar de descubrirlo?»_

Lo supo a los 8 años cuando todos en su familia paterna estaban de acuerdo en las severas políticas contra su mismo pueblo. Argumentando que sus antepasados ya habían hecho mal, ahora debían algo a la sociedad que hicieron sufrir tanto. Una real estupidez si se lo preguntan a ella. _«Todos somos erdianos, da igual si estamos adentro o afuera del muro»_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé lo que están pensando. Esto va muy lento. Y la verdad no se equivocan. Las actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán lentas ;pero eso sí, con calidad. 
> 
> A partir de ahora creo que muchos se cuestionarán las acciones de los personajes. Como puse en las etiquetas, nadie es lo que parece; y Zeke no es el único que tiene sus secretos. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic sólo surgió de un prompt de la positivity week 2019, específicamente de aquel en donde teníamos que escribir sobre un personaje que nos inspirase o que al principio nos desagradase.  
> Se ha llevado las palmas Porco. Y ya va siendo que se reconozca un poco más a los guerreros de Marley, en especial a Porco y a Pieck, mis favoritos, en serio.
> 
> Originalmente posteado en Wattpad por mi otro pseudónimo @annieCoca


End file.
